A stone in the shoe
by Gymnopede
Summary: The question is not if you're in love, what are you gonna do about it is what really matters. (This sort make me cringe every time I read it, please stop)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, beforehand I'd like to make y'all know that this is my first story, also, English is **not** my mother language, thus if there is any mistake in the grammar ambit y apologize. I expect this story to be 5 chapters (maybe more). I'd appreciate constructive reviews and favs.

I do not own Little Witch Academia. (Is there really any need to say that?)

That's all, please enjoy.

I must make you know I am a very busy person, always finding myself with loads of things to take care of. Hence I cannot accept any step back in my activities. But knowing that the very first stone in the road one had to face was the most difficult to deal with due to lack of experience, I find myself in a rather troublesome position at the moment. Something is constantly distracting me from my tasks, rather someone. Atsuko Kagari is a student in the same school I attend to, she has always been a rather clumsy, distracted and, the truth be told, annoying person in some cases. But the particularities in her personality and behavior did not prevent me from developing a particular interest in her. But the matter that perturbs me is not whether I have or not have affections toward her, but how much. I am not a child, thus I am perfectly aware of what is it to be in love, but I have never experienced it before so it is difficult for me to distinguish what I am undergoing from a full sentimental affection. Once I have found out which is my situation I will have to figure out what to do, but for the time being I will have to turn all my attention to the root of my distractions.

The things that I do know from reading universal literature and overhearing Hannah and Barbara talking about their romantic lives or at least I think that is what it is, is that concerning the person you are supposed to love, the common behavior is to constantly find yourself thinking in them, having the feeling that you would do anything for them, pulse and sweating increasing in their presence, and of course sexual desire (which I think is not mandatory but might as well confirm).

 _Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._

-Ughhhh…shaddap.

-Akko, turn it off…

-I know, I know, dragon Sucy must not be awaken!

Geez I really hate waking up early, it'd be nice if classes started one or two hours later, but well, if Chariot had to bear all this I ain't gonna complain!

-Lotte, know where my boots are? - I said to Lotte.

-Hmm? No, remember where did you put them last night? - Lotte answered.

-Not at all…Ah actually I do heh – I said, under Sucy's bed I think?

-Sucy wake up! We're going to be late – said Lotte.

-Ughh fine… -said Sucy -Hmm? Akko… What are you doing under my bed?

 _Cough_ –Looking for my boots, it's all dusty and cramped here, what do you keep here? –Ah I think I see them.

-Mostly potions, be careful, I'd love to test some of them on you but there are pretty dangerous ones down there –said Sucy whit an evil grin and rubbing her eyes.

-Kay, found them! Hey Sucy, do you have any potion to prevent me from falling asleep in class? Y'know, like a focus potion or something like that –I said, I'll kiss her feet if she actually have one.

-Hmm? ...oh! Actually I do! –said Sucy, then began to rustle in the boxes down her bed.

-Wow! Really? –I said, well, I think kissing her feet would be too much.

-Guys hurry up! We're seriously gonna be late –said Lotte.

-Here it is! –Said Sucy –I only have this one so be sure to use it at the right timing, and alone cuz I've never tested it before so it could go wr-

-Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's not the first time I test one of your potions Sucy. Whit this, I'm one step closer to be like Chariot! Ohh! –I said taking the potion from Sucy's hands and putting it into my pocket –Let's go!

-… Well whatever –said Sucy.

-Okay let's go –said Lotte relieved.

So yeah, actually I tried my best to imitate the polite speech of Diana, but I'm not really used to it so sometimes it could be ooc or just weird, I dunno. Next episodes should be longer, I'll leave it here cause it's 2 in the morning already, not like I'm actually sleepy *cries*.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thanks for the reviews. Imma try my best to don't make Diana sound weird, in just not used to her way of speaking, and believe me, 's my first time writing so I just noticed but it can be actually pretty hard to put what you're thinking into actual words.

I have a favor to ask, does anybody know how to do the line to separate parts? The original text had lines to separate but when published they just disappear. (meanwhile I'll just put whatever else to separate)

I do not own Little Witch Academia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This really is a pain… The mere fact of knowing that today I was going to figure out the dimension of my affections towards Akko made me really nervous last night and I barely slept at all. Right now it is difficult to properly listen to the lecture; the hasty movement of Akko's pseudo-ponytail makes any subject loose its relevance, it is all I can focus on right now.

-Diana, is everything alright? Something bothering you? –Ah, Hannah has already noticed.

-W-Why do you ask? –I answered, even my voice is trembling, of course she would notice.

-Well, you have been staring at Kagari all this time, it is rare for you to be so distracted, is she being a nuisance again? –said Hannah while Barbara nodded, is it really that unusual to pay some attention to a classmate?

-No, she is not, –well actually she is being a nuisance in a certain way –it is just that there is a lot in my mind right now, but do not worry –I answered.

-Well… If you say so –said Hannah not actually convinced.

-But, but, if you need help with anything, you can always ask us, okay? –added Barbara.

-Yes, thank you –I answered. Something just crossed my mind. At the party Andrew's family held, with the love bee incident, the very first time I was stung, I "fell" for Akko. I wonder if maybe I have a retarded or remaining effect from then.

Well actually I was stung twice so if anything I should also hold feelings toward myself and that certainly is not the case.

-Well class, that is all for today. Miss Kagari! I do not want to see you being late again! –said Badcock sensei.

-Uhh, yes ma'am! –said Akko pouting. Ah it is now or never. Now that I think about it there is not any reason for me to talk with her, I have to think of something quickly. I fluidly stood up and walked towards Akkos group.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-How come you two weren't late? –I said pouting.

-Well, we don't have butter feet, so our faces don't touch the ground that often. Akko sometimes I think your clumsiness is on purpose –said Sucy.

-Why would I hit my face against the ground on purpose?! –I answered.

-Ah..ha –Lotte laughed nervously –now, don't fight.

-You're gonna see! –I said standing from my seat –when I win a Nobel Prize thanks to your potion, you ain't gonn-

-May I ask which potion are you talking about? –crap, it's Diana.

-Umm… None of your business –I answered, now she looks even more interested.

-It's a potion to prevent you from having farts –said Sucy.

-S' not! Shaddap! –I yelled, I don't want everyone thinking I have digestive problems.

-As long as you don't cause any trouble, it is, certainly none of my business –answered Diana, there you have it, now disappear.

-Akko, could I have a word with you at the library? Alone? –said Diana, why now?

-Umm… Sure –I answered hesitantly –Am I… In trouble? Cuz you know, it's lunch time.

-You are not, do not worry. I will only take some minutes from your time –said Diana.

-Kay, then let's go –I'll just get this over with quickly.

-Diana! Where are you going? Is Kagari actually causing trouble again? –said Barbara.

-Akko! Would you, like, be a good girl for a change? –added Hannah. Do you guys really have to follow Diana everywhere? Would you, like, care 'bout your own business?

-I think I already told you she is not. Now if you excuse us, I would like to talk to her privately –said Diana. We made our way out of the classroom and walked through the halls in our way to the library.

I wonder if I'm actually in trouble, if Diana had to fetch me all the way to the library it must be something serious.

Diana opened the door of the library; it's rather alone in here. Well, I don't know anybody besides Diana who would turn them lunch time into bookworm time. She is now facing a window, with her arms crossed. Would she get to the point already?

-…

-Umm, Diana? –Ah, I startled her –I'm kinda hungry so could we get to the point?

-Uh… Right –said Diana. She turned around, with her arms crossed and her eyes looking shyly to the side. After hesitating for a moment, she looked directly into my eyes and walked towards me.

-Uh… -I said, now she's looking me like if I were suspect of a murder, what does she want?!

-Umm… I… wanted to ask you something –said Diana, finally, we're making progress –Akko…

-Yes? –I answered, now she looks like a frightened child when her mom's about to scold her. Wow, now that for a change she's not looking at me all high and mighty I can notice that –Diana you have such pretty eyes –I said looking directly into her eyes.

-Wh-What?! –said Diana like if I had insulted her, it's not the first time someone compliments her, is it? –Are you just trying to flatter me? Because you are not going to get anything form it.

-Whaaat? –I said pouting –I was just saying it cuz it's the first time I notice. C'mon, it's not the first time someone compliments you, is it? What are you acting like a schoolgirl in love for?

-In lo?!-where did that come from?! –said Diana totally losing her temper.

-I mean, look at you, you're red all the way to your ears –I answered, what is she getting so mad for? I just wanna have lunch, I'm starvin' –Anyway, could you tell me what you were gonna tell me?

-Fine –said Diana touching her cheeks with the back of her hands –Um…It was about…um…Ah! About that potion you were talking about before, could I borrow it for a second?

-I'm not buying that, that's totally not what you wanted to talk about right? –I said bluntly.

-A-Anyway, that matter can wait, for now just let me see that potion –said Diana.

-Ehhh? Why do you want it so badly? Didn't you say it's none of your business? –I answered pouting. Crap what should I do? I can't just hide it now.

-Yes but I have to make sure it is not something that can cause trouble to anyone –said Diana already extending her hand; I have to come up with something.

-F-Fine… But, y'see… I already kinda tested it but it doesn't work –I said hesitantly handing her the little bottle, this should do it.

-And may I know what is it supposed to do? –said Diana, ugh, I forgot how sharp she is.

-I-It's supposed to, you know… keep you awake during classes? –well, it kinda does that, right?

-… So it is simply an energy potion? And it does not work? If I pour a little on my hand nothing will happen right? –said Diana. No way, she's buying it?

-Y-Yeah, go ahead –I answered. Diana opened the little bottle and poured a single drop on her hand, I watched expectant to what might happen -… Feeling different?

-Looks like it certainly does not work. Well then, Akko, I am not going to hold you more. Go ahead and have lunch –said Diana, back to her usual high and mighty self. Looks like the potion doesn't work. Or maybe giving Diana a focus potion is like a flock of birds traveling on airplane.

-Well… bye –I finally said, took the potion and headed to the cafeteria. Guess I'll have Sucy make another one for me. Anyway, what was all that? She called me all the way to the library just to inquire me with her gaze?

Already in the cafeteria I sat with Sucy and Lotte.

-What did she want? –asked Sucy.

-Are you in trouble, Akko? –asked Lotte, does someone calling for me have to mean that I'm in trouble?

-No, I'm not, I honestly don't know what she wanted. She took me all the way to the library but it looked like she regretted it at the end and didn't say anything –I answered

-That's suspicious –said Sucy not actually caring.

-Yeah it is, by the way Sucy, looks like your potion doesn't work. I told Diana that it was just a failed energy potion when she asked me about it so she poured a little bit on her hand but nothing did actually happen –I said to Sucy.

-Eh? –said Sucy surprised –that is a problem… I told you I hadn't tested, why did you let her do that without telling her what it was?

-You know how she is, she didn't stop nagging me bout it –I huffed –Anyway, it didn't work so there's no worry, c'mon let's eat!

-Uh… But… Uh whatever –said Sucy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in my room I sat in front of my desk and rested my head on the pillow I made with my arms. _Sigh._ I think there is no mistake; I am in love with her. Uhh, that was one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life, my pulse hurried a lot when I found myself alone with her, and when she said that… Ugh. I thought my face was going to burn right there. As if it was not enough, she almost discovered it right away.

Now that I am certain that I do like her, I must do something about it. I mean, I know which my options are, confess or keep it to myself. But due to the fact that I fell in love with a girl, confessing would be a very troublesome thing to do. And keep it to myself, which is what I am doing right now is causing me a lot of trouble as well.

 _Door opens_

-Ah! Hi Diana! –said Hannah and Barbara in unison –did you put Kagari in her place? Ahaha.

-Hello… have I not made clear she did not do anything? –I answered already tired of saying this.

-Yeah, we know. Sorry –Said Hannah.

-Anyway, Diana, you don't seem to be much better. Is it still bugging you? Whatever it is? –added Barbara.

-Hmm? Yeah, I am in a rather difficult situation –I answered, I wonder if talking with this two would be of any help, not that I do not trust them but, I am not sure whether or not they will be able to give me any advice.

-You know, Diana, if we can be of any assistance to you, don't be afraid to ask. Okay? –said Barbara. Well, I guess asking just are little bit would not do any harm.

-Um, then would you hear me out? –I said, still hesitating. Hannah's and Barbara's eyes enlightened instantly.

-Sure, sure! –said Hannah excited.

-Yes! What is it? –added Barbara expectantly.

-Um… Actually I want to ask you about… Uh, l-love… -I said, just from this I am already blushing.

-… -Hannah and Barbara stared at me with an amazed expression. I hope this turn out fine.

-N-No way! Diana is actually asking us about love? –said Barbara –Hey Hannah, pinch my cheek please, I can't believe Diana is actually in lo-Ouch! What was that for?!

-You told me to pinch your cheek! Why are you compl- well, it doesn't matter. Hey Diana! Who is the lucky one?! –asked Hannah.

-Um, I would prefer to keep it as a secret –I am still not ready to tell them all the truth, I am going to leave it there.

-Ehhh? –said Barbara pouting –Anyway Diana you should confess like, right now! There is no man who wouldn't fall for you!

-Yeah, a beautiful girl from a wealthy family, and also an amazing witch, is all what a man can ask for! –added Hannah. You flatter me, but the fact that a girl is who I am in love with is a real problem.

Besides, I do not think confess would be of any help even if she liked me back, what I want to know is –Thank you, but, I would actually like to know if it is possible for me to get rid of this feelings as soon as possible.

-What?! But Diana, is he really such a demanding person? You should try to at least tell him how you feel –whined Barbara.

-The situation is that I do not pretend to get them to correspond my feelings. I simply want to get this over with because it is being a rather big nuisance –was my answer.

-Hmmm… Well, you see. The thing is that just forgetting that person is not that easy, if it were, nobody would have troubles in love –said Barbara with a finger on her chin.

-Yeah, I think that actually the best way to finish with this is actually confessing and getting rejected, that way you can give up on him. It is the most painful but also faster way to get this over with. But you know, if he actually likes you back you might as well give it a try, you could even enjoy it –added Hannah –right? Barbara?

-Yeah, she is right Diana, I think it is the best thing you can do right now –answered Barbara.

I think they are right. Right now confessing is my best exit. Now I will just have to deal with the fact that she is a girl. Honestly I had the tiny hope that they would know any "secret and efficient" way to solve my problems.

-I think I will think about it. Thank you girls, I fell a bit better now –I said with a reassuring smile.

-Okay! –said Hannah with a smile.

-But, but, if you actually do it, don't forget to tell us, okay? –added Barbara.

-Yes, I will. Now let's go to bed –I said, I am completely exhausted. Right now I just need some sleep.

We made the respective preparatives to go to bed. Once Hannah and Barbara were both in their beds, I turned off the light. Just a second before I sliped under my covers, I felt how my mind started to gradually get numb. No pain. No unconsciousness either. It was just as if my mind had decided to take a short break.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There you have it, the chapter ended longer than I expected, but I guess that's good. I don't know how to make the line that usually is used to separate the parts, so please if you know let me know. Meanwhile please endure with the awful replacement. I think last chapter I overdid it with Diana's speech so this time I tried to make it a little softer. If you wanna review, go ahead, favs? As much as you have. If not, I don't mind.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm back from the dead. Actually, I'm not confident in this story at times, some parts are pretty crappy but well, Imma finish it. Y'know what's worse than a crappy story?...Exactly, an unfinished crappy story.

I do not own Little Witch Academia. Christ, if I did, Diana and Akko would be so into each other that It'd be gross and Andrew would be paired with frank for all I care.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Today is the day! The day when things for your here present heroine finally start getting good. After enduring the calvary of infamy in an institution full of nothing but advantaged and proud witches! Your heroine oversleeps (an event worthy of the cliché tag), in a sunny day, with her energies fully charged, and about to accomplish something worth of the god*mn Nobel Prize. Except it's just 5 in the morning, the sun hasn't even fully risen, my back hurts as hell, I feel like I'm being crushed alive, and taking into account that I've played this same introduction inside my head at least 50 times and I ain't a heroine yet, I guess today's not my day either.

Why?! Why am I awake at such hours? I feel like I've been dreaming something awful all night along until I woke up from the FRIGGING PAIN IN MY BACK AND MY RIBS TURNING DUST! WHAT IS GOING O-

Oh... Wait, oh? There are two arms hugging me from behind that I can barely see under the sheets. Did I go to sleep with Sucy or Lotte? Well I can see Sucy form my bed, she's sleeping peacefully so I guess this is Lotte. Christ, I didn't know she was this strong!

-Hey Lotte -I said slightly annoyed from my current position.

-... -no response, guess she's still asleep. Of course she is, she must be very comfortable back there.

I tried as hard as I could to set me free from the strong grip of those white arms. Then turned around. Then saw her. Then processed what I had just seen. Then shouted.

-WHAAAAAAT?! -as soon as the words escaped my mouth, eyelids raised to let me see blue, big, shocked eyes.

It was for mere discard that I acknowledged Lotte as the one stealing my sleep hours. Not even in a hundred years of guessing could I have come to think that Diana Cavendish had spent the night in my bed, hugging me from behind, if that could be called as a hug.

-H-Huh? What? –said Lotte groggily poking out her face from the upper part of the stateroom.

-Ughh…The sun ins't even out and you're already making a racket –said Sucy not even bothering to get out of the bed.

-U-Ummm? What? –I said, butt on the ground and still looking to Diana half asleep. The blouse she slept with is falling by one of the sides and- Whoa! I can almost see her bo-

-Akkoo! –whined Diana pouting with her arms widely opened like asking me to come over.

-Huh? Diana? –said Lotte finally daring to look to the bed below hers –What? Why is Diana here?

-Beats me –I answered.

-I think I might know –said Sucy with a deadpan expression.

-Wh-really? –I said, why would you? Sucy hadn't even opened her mouth to answer when Diana was already getting down from the bed, apparently looking for something in the room. Dumbfounded, we expected her to say something but all she did was groaning after apparently not finding what she was seeking. Already recovered from the letdown, Diana approached me grinning, took my wrist and led me to the bed. Still shocked, all I did was obey.

-Umm… -I said inquiring Sucy with my gaze.

-I didn't know you were such good friends –said Sucy grinning, still laying on her bed and resting the side of her face on her hand.

-Shut u-Ah, hey! Sto-just speak Sucy! –I was starting to lose my temper while trying to release myself from the grip of Diana's arms from behind me and averting my face from Diana's nuzzling cheek.

All Lotte could do in her commotion was looking everyone in the room in a desperate attempt to understand what was going on.

-Well, you know –Sucy finally answered not even bothering to cover her mouth as she yawned- remember your 'focus' potion?

-Yeah…? –I answered.

-Diana was the one who tested it, remember? It's probably because of that –said Sucy obviously amused by the sight.

-Wha-godness! Diana, there's no need to squeeze me to death! –Diana finally listened to me and loosened her grip, not enough to set me free tough- I don't get it Sucy! The potion didn't even work, and how would an energizing and focusing potion turn into this!?

-Ah… -Lotte sighed as she apparently understood what had happened.

-Akko…I lied –was Sucy's blunt answer.

-…Haah?

-Why would I waste precious mushrooms in a homemade energy drink? I just wanted to test a new potion, tough I didn't expect you to give it to somebody else –said Sucy giving me a disapproval look.

-I should have seen that coming –said Lotte taking a glance at Diana.

-…I can't believe it…well I can, but –I said rubbing my temples- you'll pay for this Manvabaran.

-Pfft –Sucy let out a laugh at my threat- Whenever you want, Diakko.

-PfftHahaha –Lotte couldn't hold her laughter- …Diakko…heh.

I did my best at ignoring the boiling of my blood and decided to take care of the 'Diakko' part first- Whatever. May I know what were you gonna make me test Sucy? And I guess you're gonna help me deal with this, right? –I bet the anger on my face was way too evident.

-Yeah, yeah, I know it's my problem too, –said Sucy wiping off the tears in the corners of her eyes caused by the laugh- the poti-

-Akko –whoa! Diana's breath in my ear made me yelp- I'm hungry.

-Wha-well, I'm sorry, but I have nothing to offer you. You'll have to wait until the cafeteria opens –was my answer.

-Mmhmmm –groaned Diana apparently not getting a single word of what I said.

-As I was saying, the potion…How to say it in Akko's language… –Sucy stopped for a moment to think, very funny ain't you?- Let's say it inhibits the parts of the brain related with reasoning, sooo basically you turn into an animal with just your basic instincts and you just obey your carnal desires. In short, right now Diana acts like a Puppy.

-Wow, that sounds complex to make –said Lotte.

-It is, -said Sucy proudly- so I'm glad it turned out fine.

-Hah! I don't think it turned out that fine y'know? –I said defiantly- If she's just following her carnal desires, why would she come here in the middle of the night, sleep with me and-I mean, look at her! I think her brain just melted! –I added.

Sucy glanced over at Diana, definitely, the sight of Diana being, even unconsciously, all clingy with ME, was not something normal at all!

-I…I don't know… -said Sucy slowly wrapping herself with the blankets- maybe she fancies you? –Sucy added mockingly.

-PfftHaha –I don't get what's so funny about it, Lotte- …Diakko...hah.

-Yeah. Right. Anywa-Hey! Don't sleep again, what am I going to do with her!? –I shouted ignoring it was 5:20 am.

-Ugh, I don't know. It should only last like 20 hours or so, so endure it for a while. Now If you are able to shut your mouth until the alarms sounds, please do –was Sucy's answer.

-Akko, maybe you should go to the bathroom until everyone wakes up –suggested Lotte.

-Haah? I'm sleepy too y'know? –I answered.

-Yeah, I know Akko, but, with Diana here you won't be able to sleep, neither us, neither the girls in the near rooms –said Sucy- Akko, please? If you think about it, we won't be late for classes today!

-Hmpf…Okay. If Diana's not back to normal when everyone wakes up, I'm gonna lock her in here okay? –I said taking Diana out of the room with me.

-I…guess there's no other choice, thank you Akko –answered Lotte.

I took Diana by the wrist and carried her by the halls towards the bathroom. As expected, there was not a single person awake in the dormitories at this hour.

The bathroom's door closed and the sounds of the chirping birds was replaced by an incredibly awkward (at least for me, it seems) silence. If Diana can't think rationally right now, I think that explains why she doesn't speak or understands what I say. Tough she can say 'Akko' and 'I'm hungry'. I looked over the place, honestly expecting something to happen. I guess there's not too much to do in a bathroom except for number 1 and 2.

-What? –I said.

-…-All I got as response was blue, half opened eyes digging into my soul.

-Feeling like using the services of the place? –I said, mostly to myself as I already assimilated she's not listening to me.

A hug was the answer this time, I saw it coming, but the feeling's still too alien for me.

-What? You don't get enough attention from your lap dogs? What were their names? Hannah? Barbara? –it feels good to speak to her bluntly; hopefully she won't remember anything of this later.

-Gosh, Diana, your hair smells like heaven, I bet you wash it with liquid gold or something like that –I wonder how gold smells?

-…-Diana snuggled to me letting out a sigh.

-Not a single comeback huh? –I'm getting ridiculously bored here.

 _Smoooooch_

-…Did you just kiss me? –I said, not believing in the sensation lingering on my cheek.

Not batting an eye, Diana pulled apart a little. Then, still looking directly into my eyes she smiled, the most genuine smile I had seen on her. The cold of the morning was rejected by the heat in my face.

-You…um… -there were not records of these scenarios in my memories so all I could do was try to vocalize any word.

Blue eyes traveled from mine until my lips. Christ, don't. Slowly, Diana pulled our faces closer.

-Ah, D-Diana, d-don't –I said, doing my utmost to push her away but my arms just didn't seem to work today- You'll regret it later! So st-stop.

As if making fun of me, Diana stopped just a few millimeters from my face and then before I could process another word.

 _Smooch, smack, smooooch._

Ah, I don't care anymore, now I really hope she doesn't remember a single thing after this. The only things reaching my eyes are long, light eyelashes and reddish, and hard to admit, incredibly beautiful skin. All I can hear are the gasps and pants. All effort to pull apart goes right into the trash. I mean, I didn't know kisses could be this hypnotizing.

Right in time to let me catch my breath, Diana finally pulled apart and also loosened her grip on me. I used this chance to take some steps back and calm myself down. I failed to notice Diana's completely shocked expression.

-Akko… -Diana's voice snapped me back to reality as I guessed the potion had stopped making effect at the worst timing possible.

-H-Hey, feeling like yourself again? –I said fanning my face with my hand.

-What… -realization got her as she apparently discarded the idea of this being a dream- I…

Before I could say anything, not like I had something to say, Diana left the bathroom.

-…Diakko…heh.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'll leave it there, I'll try to upload as possible as my lazy ass allows me to. Fun and totally irrelevant fact, I haven't seen like the last 3 or 4 episodes of the anime for fear of what's gonna happen.

If you're still reading this and you like sakuxhima, I'm planning on making a story about them. Don't expect a lot tough.

Dismiss!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I changed some things; first, I'm using quotation marks from now on. It's easier to read like that, ain't it? Someone suggested it. Second, apparently, writing: "…" Said Diana, is wrong. At least everyone seems to do it the other way round: "…" Diana said. My English is almost entirely empiric.

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

"Ummm…O'Neil, Ursula sensei aand…Yanson."

"Wow…Uh...Bed, behead and wed."

"Really? O'Neil over sensei?"

"Yeah, I mean. She can be an asshole sometimes. But she has her own charm, I think."

"…Guess that's true. What do you think Diana?"

Ah. Please, don't. "I'm afraid I don't see the objective of this 'game' of yours. Why would you have to force yourself in such a way?" Where does Hannah get such ideas from?

"Well. That's the point Diana. You could detest the three of them but, you only have one spot in each option." Hannah said.

"Sorry. If you don't want to play it's fine." Barbara said. Thanks. "Anyway, It's your turn Hannah."

"Okay, let's see…Frank, Diana-" Ah. Now I'm an option. "-and Avery." Hannah said. It's not like I find their company bothersome, but right now I am not in the disposal for silly games. The way from my room to the classroom never seemed so long.

"Okay. Behead, bed and wed." Barbara said.

"Such a secure answer! But…I think Avery's hotter than Diana." Hannah said. Saying the last phrase instinctively. "Ah…P-Please don't take it the wrong way Diana. It's just…taste?" Finishing with an apologetic smile.

"I couldn't care less." I answered.

"You think Avery's hot?" Barbara said defiantly.

"Hm? Yeah, kinda." Answered a confused Hannah.

"…I see. Hmpf. Your turn." Said Barbara averting her gaze from Hannah. Did this turn into an fight without me noticing?

"Oh? Oh! Don't tell me youre je-!" Said Hannah giggling. "Hah…I can't believe you. Then, Finneran sensei, Pisces sensei and…ME!" What is going on here?

"Wh-Hannah!" Barbara widened her eyes in surprise, glancing back at me as if picking up for any reaction. "What's wrong with you, besides, with such options…you know what the answer will be."

"Oh? I don't know!" Hannah answered in a haughty manner and with a wide grin on her face whilst poking Barbara's arm. "Answer me, heey!" More often than not, these two get into their own world and start acting this way. I first noticed it a year ago or so.

"I'm not going to tell you something so obvious. Just imagine doing **it** with a fish…or Finneran sensei…Ugh." Barbara said, shivering at the last tought. Ah, were finally in the classroom. I wonder if she's already here. I peeked from the door searching for any hint of Akko's gang. All I saw was O'Neil in a rather uncomfortable position, not for her but for the victim of her usual skinship. The grumpy expression of the German girl was not enough to repel the taller girl. Not even the little machine commanding ' _Release. Last warning. Release._ '.

"Ugh…yeah." Hannah answered scrunching her nose. "What I wanna know is, would you marry me or fuc-"

"Hey! I'm going to wash your mouth with a sponge!" Barbara quickly interrupted.

"A wire one." Added Manvabaran. What? "Excuse us. Are y'all just gonna stay there in the doorway?" Ah. They're here. Crap. What should I say? Maybe I should refrain from making any commentary concerning this morning events. "Diana."

"Y-Yes?" Ah. Were still standing right in the middle of the doorway.

"Feeling like yourself again?" The purple haired girl added. I glared at her. She shares half of the responsibility for what happened. Yes. I remember it. Everything. Clearly.

"Not thanks to you…" No, I have to keep myself composed. "I suppose you had a very repairing rest, Miss Manvabaran." Eventually she will take responsibility for her actions. "Good morning, Miss Yanson, Akko."

"And I suppose you got rid of all your…sexual tension. Miss Canvendish" She answered, mimicking what I suppose is me. Just, a lot funnier, apparently.

"Sucy, enough…morning Diana. Really, you can just call us Sucy and Lotte." Greeted Mis-…Lotte.

"Mornin'." Akko answered shyly.

"Sexual…what are you talking about?" Hannah said. I forgot they were here.

"N-Nothing, it's jus-" I said before being interrupted.

"Oh, wow. To think you're her best friends, and you don't know." Ah. This girl is just causing me more trouble. "You, see-" Ah. No, I have to stop her. "Apparently, a girl in this school, has-"

"I-It's enough, let's all get into the classroom. The teacher will be arriving soon." I desperately said.

"Oh. Don't mind us, go take a seat." Sucy said brushing me off without blinking. "Apparently, a girl in this school has stolen Diana's heart. Or her lonely nights, at least."

Crap. Hannah's and Barbara's faces are filled with surprise. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Crap. That wouldn't convince even a child. "You don't have to believ-"

"Girls! What are you all doing planted in the middle on the entrance! Get inside already." Badcock sensei said earning a not at all cute yelp from Akko.

Crap.

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

 _What should I say? 'Oh, y'see. She just left after the effects disappeared.' Or, 'I gave her a good punch on the nape and she came back to normal. She totally didn't try to do something like…kiss me?' Ughhh. I'm giving this too much tought. I'm just gonna tell them, I mean, it's something really like, private so Sucy should make use of the tact I know…I think she has._

 _*Creak* Are they still asleep? I should be able to rest for a while too-_

 _"_ _Hey, how did it go? Is she back to normal?" Sucy said, lifting her body with her elbows._

 _"_ _Didn't you say you_ _ **needed**_ _to sleep for a little more?" I said cheerless._

 _"_ _I do. But, when I started to think the things Diana could do in that state, I just couldn't fall asleep." Sucy said. You've gotta be kidding._

 _"_ _Honestly, I was too worried to sleep to." Lotte said peeking from her bed._

 _"_ _So there was no actual need for me to go out there to risk my life, my opportunity to graduate and my chastity?" I said. I'm too awake now too. I'm not even gonna try to get a sleep._

 _"_ _Where does the threat to your chastity comes from?" Sucy said. Screw it, I'm just gonna spill it._

 _"_ _She kissed me, like,_ _ **really**_ _, kissed me." I said. It's actually pretty embarrassing to say it out loud._

 _"_ _Wh-that's." Lotte said, covering her mouth with one hand and her cheeks turning pink._

 _"…_ _She did? So…she was actually after your butt?" Sucy said, not really amused._

 _"_ _I told you! That potion probably just melted some fusibles in Diana's brain." I said. "If anything, she's gonna be really mad at uuus." I finished pointing at both, Sucy and myself._

 _"_ _But then, the most probable result would have been…I don't know, eating her own snot, or start to spit nonsense stuff. To do something as specific as being affective to you, I think the potion worked just fine." Sucy said, wrapping herself back with her blankets._

 _"_ _Oh my god, if she actually likes you…" Sucy said, imagining god knows what. "You two would do such a cute couple!" She finished, her eyes glimmering._

 _"_ _Wh-…we would?...A-Anyway, just a moment ago you were laughing your ass off at 'Diakko', and,_ _ **really**_ _, it's not funny at all!" I said. Sometimes I don't get this girl._

 _Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

Okay. So, I was taking a look at the first chapter and I think the 'mood' of the story, or the writing itself has changed a bit. For good I hope. Remember this story takes place even after Diana and Akko went to Diana's house, I can't recall which episode it was. Honestly, after watching the end of the anime I just felt like throwing this story right into the trash, after watching Diana and Akko finish the anime in such good terms.

In case you didn't get it, the part in italics takes part right after the last chapter.

And yes. HannahxBarbara is starting. I like them a lot too.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, new chapter. The following part, just in case y'all don't figure it out is from Hannah's pov. Hannah and Barbara's pairing won't really take the spotlight too much. I just felt like adding another pov to the story.

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

I can't believe it. Never in a whole year of relationship with Barbara had I seen another person like…us. I mean, I do know there are a lot of people out there like us, but, Diana? Really? I have learnt well to not trust 98 percent of the stuff Sucy ever spits but, Diana's reaction was way too obvious. _I-I d-don't k-know wh-at are you t-t-talking ab-bout_. That kind of reaction tells me that Diana actually likes a girl from this school.

It only takes a glance to my right to see how awfully nervous Diana is. She keeps looking at Akko's gang and the red on her face along with the tapping of her nails on the desk gives her out.

I think she's in part, nervous for what Sucy said about Barbara and me being her best friends but not knowing. She's taken a few glances over here like looking for a…hurt or disapproving look. But I can't be mad at her, I mean, she has no idea that Barbara and I are dating. I totally understand that she didn't want to tell us that she liked a girl, of course, in case that's true. But I think that for a change, Sucy's not lying.

I'm going to do something about this.

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

If she thinks Avery's such a hottie, she should date her instead! I can't believe she said that in front of me without batting an eye! And then she got all ' _Ohohoho, youre jealous?!_ ' in front of Diana, what if she starts to suspect? And duuh! Of course I'm jealous after hearing tha-

Huh? Someone threw me a piece of paper. I glanced to my left to see Diana, she looks…upset? Wh-ah! Hannah started to wave at me from beside Diana. So it was her huh? It hasn't even been 15 minutes and she's already craving for forgiveness. Hah?

 _Hey. We hafta do something bout Diana, write her a note saying that were not mad at her, that we totally get why she didn't want to tell us, and that were actually together ourselves. Kay?_

What in the heaven is this girl talking about?! Why would we be mad at her? And what's that about telling her about us, has she gone insane?!

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

 _Hannah. What. Are. You. Talking. About._

What? I looked at her but apparently she has no clue of what happened minutes ago. Geez.

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

 _Pay some attention to your surroundings woman! Didn't you hear what Sucy said? Bout Diana liking a girl, and not telling us? Get a hold of yourself and do what I told you to do! She's gonna think we're badmouthing her with all this messaging._

Ah. Well I'm sorry; it just took a minute to explain me. She's looking at me like wondering what she did wrong to deserve someone like me. Christ. So that's why Diana seems so restless? Wait a second.

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

 _Did you actually believed her? It's obvious she was joking! Just forget it!_

Ah, this girl is giving me a headache.

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

 _So you weren't paying attention right? Did you see her reaction? It's obvious it was true to some extent, and even if it weren't we wouldn't lose anything trying. Hurry! Do what I told you! I'll do it with you._

What a haughty girl! Fine, I'll write her. She'll see.

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

Huh? Hannah just gave me a piece of paper.

 _Hey Diana! We just wanted to tell you that we we're not mad at all, okay? I mean, we totally understand that you didn't want to tell us anything, to put you at ease, I'll tell you a secret. Actually I'm dating Barbara. Yeah, I think you understand why we didn't tell you. So cheer up, whatever Sucy said means nothing!_

Huuuh?! I immediately jerked my face looking at Hannah, then at Barbara who was apparently about to give me another piece of paper herself. Did I read wrong?

 _…_ _to put you at ease, I'll tell you a secret. Actually I'm Dating Barba-_

"Diana, here!" Barbara whispered giving me her piece of paper after apparently writing something else on it.

 _Diana, Relax! You see, Hannah told me to write you like, reassuring you for what Sucy said. But I don't actually believe her, she was joking right? And, if Hannah told you what I think she did, please keep it a secret!_

Ugh, so it is true. _Sigh._ I need a moment to relax. I closed my eyes and breathed a few times.

I can't believe this, was my reaction that obvious? Then if even this girls caught it…did Akko? I have to gather my thoughts. First, Sucy must take responsibility. Akko…agh, I can't be too mad at her, what she did was somewhat expected coming from her. Hannah and Barbara are apparently…dating? The thought still doesn't fit my mind. And thanks to the heaven they're not hurt, I really appreciate them as friends.

"Diana, are you alright? You look like you are in pain." Badcock sensei said.

"Huh?...I-" That took me by surprise.

"If you feel sick you have my permission to go to the bathroom, or the nursery if you see it necessary." Badcock sensei finished. For a moment there I thought she was going to scold me.

"Um…well then, excuse me…" I said. Even with my gaze fixed on the ground to avoid tripping, I could feel red eyes curiously following me.

"B-Badcock sensei! Um…you see, I'm feeling sick too, can I go with Diana?" Akko said, crap. I don't want to look her in the eye, I have to hurry. I lifted my pace towards the door.

"I will allow it for today since for a change, you weren't late. Go ahead Miss Kagari." Sensei answered.

"Um, Diana wait!" Akko said. I'm done for. I waited until Akko was in front of me. "Let's go together, kay?" She finished, looking at me sheepishly.

"…I certainly don't mind." I answered, averting my gaze.

Saying that the following minutes were the most awkward and uncomfortable ones of my life would be an understatement. All the way to the bathroom I kept looking to the side, the opposite one of Akko's of course. With clenched fists and boiling cheeks.

"D-Diana!" Akko said right after entering the bathroom. "I…came with you cuz I wanted to…you know, apologize. I mean, it was Sucy who tricked me but, still. If it weren't for me, all that wouldn't have happened…you know…all _that._ " Akko finished with her hands intertwined behind her, looking at the sinks to avoid looking at me.

"…I accept your apologies, however you must know by now that such things; potions and the kind, are not only not permitted by the school regulations. They can also, when not being careful, provoke accidents…such as _that_." I said, doing my utmost to keep myself composed

"Yeah…I'll think over it. I didn't think it'd get to _that_ point when I took you to the bathroom" Akko said, giggling and looking at the ceiling. And still, walking all over the place with her hands intertwined behind her. "I'm sorry you had to experience that…I mean, I'm not saying it was _bad_ , It was actually pretty g-…I-uh…did you hate it?" Akko finished frustrated, and finally looking over where I was.

"I-…" The curveball that question represented placed me in an awkward situation. If I told her I didn't hate it, it would be like confirming, right from the source, that Sucy's comments were entirely true. If I told her I did hate it, there could be the possibility I hurt her, considering the fact that she _almost_ said it was pretty good. "I…certainly didn't hate it…did you?"

"…not really…" She answered.

"…" Ugh.

"Sooo…Sucy's got a lot of imagination doesn't she?" Akko said (acknowledging the elephant in the room), glancing sharply at me looking for any reaction that could reveal…something.

"…She does." I answered, unconsciously drifting apart from her and slowly heading toward the door. I fully understand escaping and avoiding the situation is not even an option (even though it's exactly what I feel like doing), but still I feel the urge to have an 'emergency exit'.

"Right? I mean…there's no way you would like someone like me…" Akko said suggestively.

"…" I knew what I had to say, what would be the most sensate response. Still, a part of me, buried deeply inside (out of own volition), shouted as if wanting to get my attention, moved by a tiny amount of hope. Few enough as to objectively ignore it but big enough as to hang on it blindly. Suggesting, or more likely demanding an answer I absolutely didn't ever plan to say…still. "…What if I did?"

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

Okay, I'm getting immensely lazy lately, but I'll get some motivation (out of my ass) and continue. I feel like I could just insert a shitty ending taking in the next 3-4 chapters or so…or develop the story taking in like maybe even 8-10 chapters. Byee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay… It's been a while, ain't it? It's not a lie I was busy with college and stuff but, when I finally got the time all the motivation was gone, so I was actually procrastinating. Then, after a weekend of checking out some (a lot) of Diakko's fandom I'm here to continue this story…if anyone still follows it, idc.**

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

 _Regret._ Immediate, utter regret. Why, in the name of Jennifer would I say that?! I feel like each moment I have less control on my surroundings. Of course that is a total lie, I could have just answered 'Yeah, there's no way'. I was the one who decided to play guinea pig with Akko's potion. I perfectly know I am as guilty as Akko or Sucy.

I want to run; the door is right behind me. I could perfectly sprint out of here. I am in no obligation of giving explanations. Despite how much I want to, I am not really friends with Akko…

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

Wow…

I can't believe it, to practically have Diana Cavendish confessing to you feels…I don't know, I mean, one day ago I was thinking how irritating she could be but, now seeing her all into her 'maiden in love role'. My head is just a mess. I mean look at her! She's all flustered and looks like she's about to cry!

"…Dia-"

"I!...sorry. I'm sorry…please, just forget what I said." Diana said.

"You know I can't just do that." I said decisively. "Let me think about it and the-"

"I don't need an answer Akko, just…please…" Diana pleaded looking into my eyes. Geez. I'm not a fan of looking her like this, she really looks like she's in pain. If someone just entered here, they'd think I'm bullying her or something. I'm not just gonna leave this like it is.

"Diana…I don't give a shit if you're a girl." I said. Oh, I startled her.

"…Akko, it doesn't matter the situation, I won't tolerate that language." Diana replied. She looked a tad mad, but a tad calmer too.

"Hehe, sorry." I laughed, I've always wanted to see how Diana reacts to a word like that. "If you were actually afraid bout that, please realize what year we're in. I ain't gonna tell the professors to hang you up for being gay…" I said smiling slightly at Diana's almost undetectable pout, she knows I'm totally right!

"I appreciate that. But I am not lying when I say I don't need an answer, I…just know that…" Diana said looking at the floor again, crap. Then she started to rub her temples. " _Sigh._ Even if you did think about it… I know what the answer would be." What?

"How can you be so sure of that?!" I said.

Diana looked at me menacingly. "Are you implying you…like…me back? Akko, I am completely aware of what you think of me." She finished with a frown.

"…" Well, I'm not saying I like her back…cause I don't. But that doesn't mean I can never like her!

I guessed my silence was a clear answer when she turned back to open the door. " We should get going…Akko…"

"Wait! I'm not done." I grabbed her shoulder and turned her back when. "What I was trying to-wh-" A couple of tears were rolling down her face. "…Diana."

"What…" Diana said, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Should I be laughing and dancing?"

"…" Seeing her actually cry was much different than I thought. I feel so…sorry. It's such a heartbreaking picture. "No…no, you didn't even let me finish. Diana, It's your own fault this is getting so sad!"

"Excuse me?" She answered.

"You're right, you actually irritate me some…a lot of times. But it's also true you're not a very lovely person, you gotta admit that…But you can't just go with that attitude over life, If you like me, then heck! Make me fall for you!" I said excitedly getting closer to her.

"…Ha?" Diana said astonished.

"You know, like in movies! The guy doesn't just confess to the girl out of the blue, he makes her laugh, gives her presents! He opens the door for her, protects her!" I could see in Diana's eyes the reflection of my starry eyes at this point.

"Are you asking me to be a gentleman? And court you?" Diana said unamused.

" Well! You're a girl so you could like, give me a sexy look from far away when our eyes meet while covering half face of yours with a fan…or something like that. Then, I don't know, wiggle your hips exaggeratedly when you walk beside me, use short skirts,- " At this point I had to stop for some air. "Use a nice cleavage, and stuff like that! Gosh, it sounds so romantic, I feel like I'm in a movie!" I finished.

Diana, still stunned by the amount of information, seemed in trance by the thought. " _Gasp._ No, wait! I am absolutely not going to do any of those things."

"Hmm? Well, if you have a better ideas then go ahead!" I said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I won't forgive you if you get all grumpy and dignified with me, don't be so pessimist. I'm still available." I said, then winked, earning a blush, which I preferred a thousand times over the tears. "So for now, let's call it a truce and be friends, okay?"

"…I, wh- but…you-" Diana muttered.

"O-K-A-Y?" I remarked.

"O-Okay." She finally answered.

I felt so proud of myself, I should do therapy or stuff like that. "Then, see you around!" I said, giving her my best smile. She blushed. Crap, I might enjoy this.

"Yes…" She replied, clenching her fists on her chest.

"Ah! Wait!" I said, stopping on my tracks. "Nothing too cheesy okay?...and milk chocolate, I love milk chocolate."

OvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvO

 **Writing in Pov is way too complicated. Did you like the new thumbnail better?...It's a shit right? I'll change it soon.**


End file.
